Dance With the Devil
by Ghiralee14
Summary: Kat and Dante are drug addicts. Vergil marries Kat, and Dante tries to fill the expanding void in his heart with Kat's love and drugs. Kat and Dante overdose and are taken to a land that doesn't have rifts to get out. They're stuck in uncharted territory and the only way out is hope, and chance. Rated T for sexual situations(but no smut) slight racial slurs and references Enjoy!


Kat and Dante had always been good friends. They did everything together. The movies, dinner, they couldn't be separated. Dante wanted to take it one step further, but then Kat got married to Vergil, the jerk who took the only love of his life away. Actually, it was Vergil who got married to Kat. He did this on purpose. He wanted 'little brother' to suffer, to feel like he was nothing. Dante may have been sad when Kat got married, but, to double-whammy it, he felt an expanding in his chest, almost like decay in his heart. When Kat got married, they became even closer than ever. They even slept together once, or twice. They went as far as doing drugs and drinking together. They would get stoned and drunk out of their minds. It was fun for them, it was the only way that they _could_ have fun together. And it always was. When Dante would bring her back home, she was giggly and sleepy. Vergil would take her hands, give her some water and eye drops then send her off to bed. When it became a daily thing, Vergil took the bull by it's horns. He was sick of it, seeing his wife stoned and drunk. Dante was allowed to see her on one day of the week he chose, so they wouldn't get any closer to each other. However, that's not the focal point. One day, after yet another night of booze and drugs, they both overdosed. Rewind five years ago to the day Vergil and Kat got married.

The way the sun shone on Kat's dress made her even more beautiful than when Dante first laid eyes on her. The red lipstick and the false nails added a pop of color along with the bouquet of flowers in her hands as she walked down the aisle with her best friend. Her mother and her father were dead and gone. Dante was the only person who she trusted who was in the country. To Kat, Dante was like family, only better. She not only loved Dante, but she respected him. Down the aisle they walked, arms linked together. She looked to Dante multiple times, somewhat taller than him with the pumps she was wearing. He caught her when she looked, seeing her bright blue eyes. They were before Vergil, Dante straightened his arm as Kat did the same. They held hands for the last time. A tear fell from Kat's eye. She dove in for a hug as Dante started crying as well.  
"Wish me luck." Whispered Kat. Dante smiled.  
"Lucky." He kissed her hair, like a brother would at his sister's wedding. More tears fell from their eyes. Kat broke away and stepped towards her fate, but she didn't let go of his hand. When she did, and Vergil took her hands, Dante felt a sharp pain in his chest, his heart just broke. He just let go of the one he loved. What did he just do?

The exchange of vows had to be the most difficult part of the ceremony. "Vergil, you saved my life more than once, and I appreciate that. You're my best friend, I will always be there for you, cherish you, and saturate you in my love. I've never," she took a breath. Dante knew what she was about to say. And he knew that it was a lie. "Felt this way about anyone else on this earth." She wiped a tear from his eye and resumed with her vows. "I love you, Vergil, don't ever forget that."  
"Kat, my love, we've known each other for a very long time, and ever since we met, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you. I know, we have fought far too many times before, but, if you say yes to the most important question that the reverend will ask tonight, and I will make you the happiest woman on earth. I love you Kat, I can't even express that big enough." Dante knew that every word that fell from his lips was a filth, dirty, sick, twisted, worthless lie. He wasn't going to say anything about it. Just let the wound fester and grow painful. He sucked in his cheeks as he always did when he's nervous. They were getting to 'the part', that part he always hated listening to. It always took the longest time to him. The ring bearers walked down the aisle with a red pillow with the rings. On the left was a diamond ring with pure silver and on the right was a solid gold band.

"Vergil, do you take Katherine to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Kat's lips quivered. No tears came to her eyes. She was nervous about something.  
"I do." He smiled at Kat and took the bride's ring. She could hardly smile back. She saw something in his eyes, something evil, something murderous, something **dark**.  
"Katherine, do you take Vergil to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" She stared deeper into his eyes, not even concerned about the question at hand. She took the ring off the pillow, took Vergil's hand and contemplated for a minute. She looked to Dante at the front row. He smiled at her. She frowned and looked back to Vergil.  
"I-I do..." she sealed her fate and slid the ring onto his finger.  
"You may kiss your bride." Said the reverend. Vergil reached for the back of her neck and pulled her close. His lips burned on hers, like fire, arsenic, cyanide, and raw sulfur all at once. "I may now pronounce you Man and Wife." The kiss fell away and everyone stood and clapped for the newly-weds.

That was how it all started. Getting married killed the cat, in this case killed Kat. She never wanted to get married in the first place. She was going to live her life to the fullest and when she was ready, she would get married. She thought about what she was doing when she got married to Vergil. He had a darkness in his eyes. She didn't want to spoil the day with something stupid like that, but she didn't love him at all, they were just good friends. All that she wanted was for Dante to step up to the plate and ask to marry her. That's the one thing she never knew why he never took action on it. The next week, Dante and Kat went out for a night. Kat hated Vergil's guts still, for calling her worthless right when he left her, and then he has the nerve to show back up after, what, two years. Only a couple of months of being reunited, he asks her to marry him. Though it was made a reality, Kat nor Dante didn't like it any bit. After Kat and Dante's little celebration, they got high, as a little gift from Dante. They ended up having sex, and that was the end of the night. Dante drove her home after she sobered up a bit, sprayed her eyes with allergy/dye-eye drops so they wouldn't look dried out, and sprayed her with perfume. She was okay, until she started scratching herself the day after. She had to battle cravings for weed now. Dante was only pouring salt into the open wound, giving her more to smoke.

Fast forward five years. Kat and Dante, in a back alley getting stoned. Kat sitting on Dante's lap, passing the joint back and forth among each other, sipping a can of Arizona tea. Dante took Kat's hands and led her into the car and drove to his house, since they heard police sirens. They continued the 'party' there, trying a new drug, coke. They did five lines each, both getting jittery while getting sleepier at the same time. However, it made them feel like they could touch the sky. Kat's nose was bleeding and she fell over after her fourth line. Dante just laughed at her, her weakness, her intolerance. Dante finished his last line and was greeted with the same reaction; he overdosed. They both lay on the floor, noses bleeding on the carpet.

They were both in a world similar to Limbo. Limbo didn't have fire, however.  
"Dante..." Kat asked, her soft voice quivering. "Where are we?" He shook his head, he didn't know. They walked further into the uncharted territory each step making them more and more scared as they continued on towards the heart.  
"Son of Sparda," a feminine voice called. Dante's head turned to the point of origin, "welcome to the Pit." It was a demon. She looked incredibly human. Almost too human.  
"Who are you?" Dante asked, a bit afraid of her. Kat grabbed Dante's arm, more afraid than he is. She rolled her eyes at the red twin.  
"Leviathan." She took a fake bow, not losing eye contact with the younger male. "I'm your escort. My boss would like to meet you." She motioned for the two of them to follow her, to the dark, gothic castle called Judgment.


End file.
